internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1927–28 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1927-28 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the second season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. Five teams participated in the national championship, and AZS Warszawa won the championship. The final round was played on January 7 and 8, 1928, in Zakopane. Pomeranian Championship *'TKS Torun' 9 - GKS Torun 9:0 (3:0, 6:0) Pomeranian-Poznan Championship *'TKS Torun' - KL Poznan 2:1 3OT (0:1, 0:0, 1:0, 0:0, 0:0, 1:0) Kraków Championship ;Friendly matches *'KS Cracovia' - Makabi Krakow 2:0 ;Championship Participating teams: KS Cracovia, Wisła Kraków, Sokoł Kraków, Jutrzenki Kraków, Makkabi Kraków, Hakoah Kraków. The winners of the initial matches were to play each other in a final tournament. The weather conditions did not allow all the preliminary matches to take place. Cracovia defeated Hakoah 8-0 and Wisła beat Sokoł 2-1 in the first round. There was also a planned match between Makkabi and Jutrzenki. The planned final between Wisła, Cracovia, and Makkabi/Jutrzenki did not come to fruition, so the district was unable to send a team to the national championship. Lwów Championship ;Friendly matches *'LTL Lwow' - Lechia Lwow 2:0 *'LTL Lwow' - Lechia Lwow 5:0 ;Championship *'Pogon Lwow' - LTL Lwow 1:0 *'Lechia Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 3:0 (2:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'Pogon Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 6:1 *'Pogon Lwow' - Lechia Lwow 1:0 *'Lechia Lwow' - LTL Lwow 2:0 *'LTL Lwow' - Czarni Lwow 4:0 Warsaw Championship ;Friendly matches *'AZS Warszawa I comb.' - AZS Warszawa II comb. 6:1 *WTL Warszawa - Legia Warszawa 0:0 ;Championship *'Legia Warszawa' - WTL Warszawa 11:0 (4:0, 6:0, 1:0) Wilno Championship ;Semifinals *'AZS Vilnius' - Strzelec 5:0 walkover *'Pogon Vilnius' - ZAKS Vilnius 13:1 ;Final *'AZS Vilnius' - Pogon Vilnius 2:1 Krynica Tournament *'Legia Warszawa' - AZS Vilnius 3:0 *'LTL Lwow' - WTL Warszawa 6:1 *'Legia Warszawa' - KS Cracovia 14:1 *'WTL Warszawa' - KS Cracovia 4:1 *'LTL Lwow' - AZS Vilnius 7:0 *AZS Vilnius - KS Cracovia 1:1 *'Legia Warszawa' - WTL Warszawa 6:0 *'LTL Lwow' - KS Cracovia 4:0 *'Legia Warszawa' - LTL Lwow 3:2 - final ;Friendly matches *'Team A (Legia/WTL)' - Team B (other teams) 6:0 *'AZS Vilnius' - LTL Lwow 1:0 National Championship ;Scores ;Table Other games *'TKS Torun' - AZS Poznan 3:0 *'Legia Warszawa' - Pogon Vilnius 13:0 *'Legia Warszawa' - AZS Vilnius 2:0 *'Gimnazjum Mazowieckie' - III Gimnazjum Miejskie 7:0 *'Gimnazjum Mazowieckie' - Gimnazjum Batorego 4:0 *'TKS Torun' - AZS Poznan 3:0 *'TKS Torun II' - BTW Bydgoszcz 3:2 *'TKS Torun' - AZS Poznan 3:0 *TKS Torun - KL Poznan 0:0 *'AZS Warszawa' - Pogon Lwow 5:0 *'AZS Warszawa' - LTL Lwow 3:0 *'TKS Torun' - BTH Bydgoszcz 5:2 *'TKS Torun' - Bydgoszcz Combination 3:0 *'Gimazjum Batorego' - III Gimnazjum Miejskie 1:0 *'GKS Torun' - BTW Bydgoszcz 10:1 *'TKS Torun' - Torun Grammar School and Seminary/BTW Bydgoszcz comb. 5:1 *'TKS Torun' - SKS Torun 4:0 Images Prz 12-11-27.png|Images from the December 11 edition of Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 12-11-27-2.png|Details on the WTL-AZS match from the December 11 issue. Text is rather blurry and difficult to make out in places. Prz 1-7-28.png|An image from the January 7 issue. Prz 1-21-28.png|An image from the January 21 issue. Prz 1-21-28-2.png|" External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info Sources *''Przeglad Sportowy'' *Torun 1927-28 Polska Liga Hokejowa Polska Liga Hokejowa